Marcus Tyber
Marcus Tyber is the current head of House Tyber, formerly a highly influencial family within Alteracian politics. At present he is one of the major Syndicate nobles that serve Verak Teldan as well as serving his own aims with a formidable gang of both thugs and former nobles seeking to either claim riches or power. Early Life Marcus was born into a wealthy and relatively influencial noble family known as the Tybers. His father, Augustus Tyber, was a politician by trade and acted as an advisor in the noble council of Alterac. It was through these connections that Marcus was given a high standard of education by many tutors. It was his father's aim to have Marcus follow in his footsteps in becoming a politician and so he was groomed to be a charismatic and forward individual. His early life was split between two different locations, the bustling city of Alterac and the family estate in what is known as the Uplands of the Alteracian realm. When he was residing at the family estate he was tutored in the ways of business. How to get a good deal on this and that, who to deal with and who not to deal with. During his teenage years his parents began to advertise their son to other noble families who had eligible daughters, though they did this in secret. Marcus travelled to many of these estates to meet with other nobles but only concidered it as part of his tuition. Getting to know other people in high places so that when the time came he would have a stable platform amongst Alteracian nobility. The Fall of Alterac As the second war raged the Alteracian nobility, including Augustus Tyber, convened with their King. They beleived that the Alliance would lose the war and so they agreed to aid the Orcish Horde. To their dismay the Alliance won the war and their treachery was revealed. The Army of Stromgarde marched into Alterac though unopposed by the Army of Alterac to remove King Aiden Perenolde. The army of Stromgarde destroyed Alterac City and removed any noble house from power, including the Tybers. The Kingdom fell to ruin and poverty was known by all, even the former nobles. The Tyber estate was destroyed and many of the servants were butchered. Augustus and his family managed to flee from Alterac but at the cost of everything they once held dear. Merging with the Syndicate As many who fled returned to their broken homeland, after many years so too did the exiled Tybers. Marcus Tyber had returned along with many of his former servants, however his mother and father did not occumpany him and to this day it remains a mystery as to why they didn't. Marcus found himself with a group of desperate men and women filled with a hatred for the Alliance, a hatred he too shared. He began chasing rumours, rumours of people who had grouped together in defiance of what had happened with the aim of reclaiming their lost lands and bringing everlasting retribution down against the Alliance but more so against Stromgarde. After a couple of weeks of searching Marcus and his group of refugees found what they were looking for. The denizens of Alterac, young and old, man and woman, bearing arms in the name of their beloved homeland. The leader of this assembly was known as Verak Teldan, Marcus approached the man and inquired about who they were, he was answered bluntly. They were the Syndicate of Lord Falconcrest, servants of Aliden Perenolde. Marcus, seeing his chance at reclaiming his family's honor and status once more, swore his allegiance to Verak Teldan and to the Syndicate. To this day Marcus and his house serve Verak and the Syndicate, their aims simple: Reclaim Alterac and destroy the Alliance, or die trying. Category: Alterac Category: Humans